Now, Now
by SOKFACE
Summary: It was her birthday, and she had died, but that wasn't why he was crying. He was crying because... Actually, he didn't know why he was crying. He just wanted to cry. Poor, little kitty. (Ladynoir oneshot)
"Now, now. Why are you crying, little one?" The tall woman gently ran her fingers through the young child's blond hair. His wretched, muffled sobs filled the air as he buried his face into the woman's soft dress. Her arms securely wrapped around the small boy's figure. His hands clutched the hems of her short sleeves. His small hiccups and sniffles shook his body.

"H-he," the boy stuttered, "T-the boy!"

"Take your time," she said soothingly, "What did the little boy do?"

"H-he stomped on it! H-he st-stomped on the fl-flower, mommy! He stomped on it!" he managed to exclaim. His knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on his mother's dress. She felt this and gently cradled him and began to rock back and forth. "It was so unfair!"

"It's okay, honey. It's nothing you should cry over; it was just a flower," she chuckled warm-heartedly. His head pulled his head back from her chest and gawked at her in disbelief. His jaw dropped, and his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion. His reaction caused her to giggle, making the young boy even more confused than before.

"It's not okay, mommy! It was your favorite rose! And he ruined it," he sulked. He rested his head on her shoulder, and she began to drag her fingers in circles over his back.

"It happens all the time, little one," she said as she gazed out the window with glass eyes. The boy pulled away to look at her solemn face. "The most beautiful things can be so simply crushed without a second thought. Only a few people look for the value behind a simple face of an object, my child."

"That's sad, mommy. That's not how you make me smile," the boy pouted. She laughed, and the sounds of happiness vibrated through her thin body, making her son giggle as well. She looked down at him and smiled. Her bright green eyes shone with a dull happiness. Her hands wrapped around him once more, pulling the boy back into a loving embrace.

"I suppose you're right, Adrien."

* * *

"...kitty. Right, Chat? Chat? Chat, are you even listening to me?" He was peering over the edge and into the busy streets of Paris. The cold night air stung his expressionless green eyes. Adrien shook his head and looked up at Ladybug. Her blue gaze peered into him with worry and confusion. He had dozed out on her on accident once again. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and bit his lips nervously.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I didn't mean to doze off. I just couldn't help but _mew_ se over your beauty." He grinned slyly as he winked up at Ladybug. His face instantly fell; she looked as if she was hurt. Pain filled her eyes as she looked deep into him. Ladybug knew he was lying about thinking of her. She walked over to him and lift her hand onto his shoulder. He flinched.

"Ever since the patrol began, you can't focus on what I've been saying. You probably won't tell me, and you don't have to either. I know we are partners, and I know we're supposed to leave our personal lives out of our masked ones, but if you want to talk to me about something, you can always tell me, kitty cat." She smiled warmly as she spoke softly to his fragile state. "What happened?"

"Well, if you insist, my love," Chat sighed as he shied away from her stare. "It's my late mother's birthday today. My dad and I were supposed to visit her grave, but he couldn't leave a piece of his time for her." Ladybug held a small, empathetic frown. She rose her hands to his cheeks and gently held his face. She kissed his nose and placed her forehead against his.

Tears welled up in his eyes. His lips pressed into a grim line to repress the tears from falling. His arms slowly wrapped around her small waist and pulled her close. For once, she didn't push him away. His face buried deep within the crook of her neck, and the tears he fought to hold back for years finally fell from his emerald eyes. He was ashamed for crying out like this, but he couldn't stop his lamentations. His mourning could be heard above the city of Paris.

Why was he crying? He didn't cry over his mother, because he learned to grow strong for her sake. He wasn't crying over his father's absence, because he had learned to accept the pain and be grateful for what he had. So what was he crying over? Maybe Chat was crying because he finally had someone to open to? Maybe he was crying over how much Ladybug resembled his mother? Well, it didn't matter, because he was relieved.

His wails slowly died down to silence over minutes. Ladybug still held onto him. Chat tucked his head underneath her chin. He loved her. He could never truly let her go. And although she loved someone else, his heart belonged to his one and only.

"Don't ever leave me, Ladybug," he hoarsely whispered. Ladybug ran her fingers through his hair, gently rocking herself back and forth in attempt to soothe him. Her other hand rubbed his back. A purr erupted from his throat as he nuzzled her. She giggled at the little noise. She pulled away to kiss his cheek.

"Why would you think that, kitty? I'm not going to leave you. Not until, I die."

* * *

 **A/N: So how was that? Tears? No? Well, I tried.**

 **I haven't seen much of Mrs. Agreste in any fanfiction lately. To be honest, I wouldn't blame 'em. There isn't much of anything but a photo of the chick to build many guesses off of. I'm just guessing she was a really kind person, considering the fact that Adrien misses the feeling of social interaction in his home, so I decided to write off of her comfort, erm, or the absence of her comfort. I dunno. I mean, look! Look at the poor cat! He's crying dammit!**

 **Anyhoo~ I hope you enjoyed the sucky oneshot.**

 **Good day.**

 **+scribble**


End file.
